October 27, 2013/Chat log
Loving77 Hiii silly 7:03 Dragonian King sup peep 7:09 Loving77 What's up? 7:10 Dragonian King the sky Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 7:46 Flower1470 wow I Dc'd hours ago Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:49 Loving77 Dumbo chat lag You are now away. 7:53 Dragonian King hi guys 7:53 Loving77 hi You are no longer away. 8:05 Flower1470 I'm hoping that if I finish the knock knock jokes on the TTWiki early enough, I can finish the episode template tomorrow, i mean You are now away. 8:20 Dragonian King whale dies in the next episode You are no longer away. 8:20 Flower1470 orly oh my gosh this lag is horrible You are now away. 8:25 Loving77 Will would be very happy if Shark died in the next episode. I'm bored SILLLLYYYY S I L L Y LILY You are no longer away. 8:32 Flower1470 what 8:32 Loving77 IM BORED 8:32 Flower1470 and? find something to do. 8:33 Dragonian King hi 8:33 Loving77 hi You are now away. Silly can you name her --> http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Anna You are no longer away. 8:44 Flower1470 :P 8:46 Dragonian King Pink Explosive 8:47 Flower1470 XD I'll make her page tomorrow 8:47 Loving77 LOL 8:47 Dragonian King :O LITTERBOTS!!!!!! THEY'RE SO AWESOME 8:48 Flower1470 ....? 8:48 Dragonian King i discovered the litterbot page 8:48 Flower1470 o 8:48 Loving77 How about him --> http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Nelson 8:49 Dragonian King ummm Chicken Wing 8:49 Flower1470 ROFL 8:49 Loving77 LOL OH MY GOSH 8:50 Flower1470 who else does he need to name? 8:50 Loving77 hmm http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Kaze 8:50 Flower1470 Heartland oh and him too 8:51 Loving77 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Heartland 8:51 Flower1470 Kazuma Mr. Kay Roku 8:51 Loving77 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Roku 8:51 Dragonian King Kaze - Electrohair 8:51 Loving77 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Kay 8:52 Dragonian King Mr. Heartland - Weirdo Clown Roku - Million Years Old 8:52 Flower1470 OHMIGOSH I READ THE LAST SENTENCE OF THE HEARTLAND HISTORY OH MY 8:52 Loving77 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Kazuma 8:52 Flower1470 OH MY 8:52 Dragonian King Mr. Kay - Mr. Mrs. 8:52 Flower1470 OH MY 8:52 Loving77 WHAT WHAT IS IT 8:52 Flower1470 do you want me to tell you?? 8:53 Loving77 YES DOES HE DIE??? 8:53 Flower1470 Heartland get incinerated ;-; gets* 8:53 Dragonian King Kazuma - Ugly Hair Man Sr. 8:53 Flower1470 I'm glad he dies, but incinerated???? 8:54 Loving77 - barfs - 8:54 Dragonian King Ash the Fatty dies from a heart attack in a hot dog eating contest next episode 8:54 Loving77 LOL 8:54 Flower1470 XD 8:54 Dragonian King IT WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN HIS ARTERIES ARE PROBABLY SO CLOGGED BY NOW 8:55 Loving77 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Kari_Tsukumo 8:55 Flower1470 SILLY 8:55 Loving77 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Mira_Tsukumo 8:55 Flower1470 DONT BE MEAN 8:55 Loving77 LOL http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Haru_Tsukumo Who else? 8:56 Flower1470 Yuma's mom's names is Mira? 8:56 Dragonian King Kari - Spike N' Scoop Mira - Ugly Hair Lady Haru - That Old Lady With A Broomstick 8:57 Flower1470 these are some odd names 8:57 Dragonian King yes, yes they are 8:57 Flower1470 I'm sorry for your characters i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:October 2013